


归来

by weixuansunny



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weixuansunny/pseuds/weixuansunny
Summary: 他们终究在黄沙尽头再次相拥。
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	归来

**Author's Note:**

> 原发LOFTER。

当Ian终于结束了一天的工作，天早已经黑透了，昏黄的灯光让四周林立高楼幻化出阴郁的影子，秋风瑟瑟中却突兀的传来两个年轻男人的歌声：  
Heartache to heartache  
We stand  
No promises no demands   
Cause love is a battlefield  
真他妈的难听，Ian忍不住咧开嘴露出一个笑容，他已经忘记了这是第几次了，似乎最近越来越常听见了。开始他还以为是自己那该死的病，主动请假回家吃药去医院，但是几次之后他就把这个声音当成这篇街区的背景音乐，是不是还会随着那带着醉意不成调的歌声摇头晃脑再跟着唱上两句。至于那个被他被他们担忧焦虑然后几乎搞砸了他们整个人生的仿佛定时炸弹一样的病，却在药物作用下乖巧的再也没有出现过。Ian略显孩子气往前蹦了两下，然后甩甩头恢复了正经的样子。  
所以Ian感觉，他只是因为太过想念那个人了。

告别那一天黄沙飞舞中刺眼的阳光后，已经过去了整整5年，而他的人生，或者说他们的人生，就仿佛Fiona所期待的那样子，走上了正轨，那最无助最兵荒马乱的章节已经被远远地翻到了他们的身后。  
Fiona投资失败，但是好在还有Lip帮忙力挽狂澜，最终搬进了一个新的公寓，和Lip一起把Liam送到了更好的学校，守着一个小餐馆和一栋慢慢开始盈利的房子拥有了稳扎稳打的全新的人生。  
Philip大学毕业，过分聪明的脑子，和他们南区所特有的不顾一切的博弈精神，让他最终决定开掉了混账的老板，和朋友开始打拼属于自己的事业。他还完了贷款，正在为更大的房子和更豪华的车子而努力。而Debbie决定回家，在Lip公司里随意找了一份杂工，朝九晚五加上几份拼凑的小工，和自己的孩子相依为命。而那些曾经的叛逆、热情和对于爱情的期待在生活的油盐酱醋的消磨中团成了一个温和燃烧的火花，今年终于和一个高中老师订婚，带着女儿一同住了过去。  
Carl如同大家所期待的那样军校毕业回来成为了一个警察，还算被保护良好的记录以及军校里的全优保证了他的前途无量，几个小妞每天跟在他身后穷追猛打。他们的房子，被Fiona重新过户到了Carl名下，等到Debbie也买了新的房子后，就变成了他们所有人偶尔的聚会之所。  
而Ian自己在摆脱躁郁症的折磨后，升职加薪，每天带着一个小队在城市中穿梭。两年前Mickey的父亲死于监狱斗殴，他同远在另一个城市做服务生的Mandy通话后买下了那栋Milkovich家的房子。搬家的当天，所有人都来了，但是最终一句话都没有说，只是依次给了他一个拥抱就转身离开。  
那个曾经让Ian牵挂的家庭用一种让人快乐的方式分散成了一个一个的家庭，所有的人，包括V和Kev都过上了安稳而又快乐的生活。  
除了Mickey，Ian想。

Ian进屋后并没有开灯，熟门熟路的走进了他的房间，Mickey的房间，然后把自己摔在曾经的床上。Ian将Mandy的东西快递寄走后便抹杀了这个屋子里所残留的几乎所有的过去，他重新规划了房间格局，买了新的家具，打跑了所有来这里找麻烦的流浪汉和混混，当然Carl帮了不少忙。只留下了那张和Mickey一起做爱的桌子，留下了他们曾经相拥入睡的用了好些年头的床，留下了Mickey房间里张扬的海报，还有Mickey根本没有机会带走的衣物的衣服，被他洗的干干净净同那个老旧的小灵通手机一起，藏在这个这个房子的角落里。这五年来，Ian拒绝了Lip，拒绝了Fiona，拒绝任何一个人同他谈起那天自己的叛逃和那个人。劳累让睡眠变得异常容易，甚至不需要借助酒精药物性爱或者其他什么东西，只要回到这个地方，Ian就能够在需要的时候沉沉入睡，仿佛是一种赐福。  
第二天Ian轮休又难得恰逢周末，Fiona发短信告诉他们希望大家一起回去吃个晚餐庆祝franny成为他们Gallagher一家中第七个上小学的人，Ian同Lip揽下了采买的工作，两个人也大概有段时间没见，Lip前一天刚刚应酬结束，从车上下来的时候还打了一个哈欠，Ian一把将他扔进后座，同副驾驶上Lip的新女伴打了个招呼后便驱车赶往附近的超市。晚餐是Fiona和Debbie一起做的，一同出席的有Fiona的新男友——一个酒吧老板，Debbie的未婚夫，Carl的新女友——火辣性感的棕色姑娘，还有V和Kev。餐后Lip拿着一瓶啤酒和他像五年前那个样子坐在门口的台阶上，“明天晚上有个party，David准备的，大家都不带伴，有兴趣么？”  
“明天晚上我值班，你自己去狂欢吧，但我可不提供下半夜街角长椅上接你的服务。”Ian手肘搭在Lip肩膀上，冲着他调侃道。  
然而Lip半点笑容都没有，他还是以前那样有些呆呆的样子，可他比谁都该死的聪明，更不要说他有多了解面前这个勉强扯出一个笑容的弟弟了。  
Lip吞下了一口酒，瞪圆的眼睛盯着Ian，他说：“准备一直这么一个人了，ah？从Mickey走之后你就像是一个该死的行尸走肉。”  
Lip是第一个主动提起这个名字的人，Fiona每次都会看着他欲言又止，可是一个字都不敢说，生怕这个名字挑动了Ian某一根该死的神经，再把他那个已经沉寂多年的定时炸弹拎到台面上，BOOM！  
Ian整个人僵住了好长的一段时间，他想从裤兜里搞出来一根烟抽，但是忽然想起来他已经有很多年，确切说是整整五年没有抽过烟，没有抽过大麻。于是他只好于是他只好继续维持着那个傻爆了的姿势，看着他的哥哥吞下了整瓶酒，然后把瓶子朝旁边一扔，把自己抵到墙上。  
“你他妈现在的眼睛就像是结了冰的草，点几把火都烧不起来。不抽烟不喝酒不泡吧不打炮，你他妈真想要好好生活，能不能从那个他妈的Milkovich的房子里搬出去，给自己好好找个伴，忘了那个见鬼的Mickey！ok？！”  
真他妈的有趣，Ian想， 办公室小肚子垃圾食品宅男Philip竟然有一天能把自己抵到墙上，这就跟，这就跟Mickey嘴里说不出Fuck一样不可思议。可是Ian现在没有力气把那个混账的哥哥重新摁倒地上，像小时候那样酣畅的打上一架，然后去和Mickey在观众台架子下面来上一发。或者什么都不用做，只是两个人一起喝罐啤酒，抽根烟。然而再也没有哪根烟，能够像是从Mickey手里递过来的那样，有着最激烈最浓郁的烟草的味道。也再也没有哪个人会用刀一下子扎破啤酒罐，和他一同分享。  
Ian的眼睛里没有焦距，仿佛在思考或者回忆或者是祭奠，Lip的手慢慢的放下了，把Ian扔在墙角然后回到屋里拿了两瓶酒，重新做回台阶上，扔给了Ian一瓶。然后整整五年，Ian终于第一次醉了，一瓶酒之后。  
几分钟后，Fiona一巴掌扇在Lip的脸上，Carl把抱着酒瓶蜷在门口墙角一言不发的Ian带去了医院，他们不确定他这是普通的醉酒还是是一次毫无预兆的发作，尤其是，在Lip那个自以为是的混蛋把引线点着了之后还用一瓶酒把有着Gallagher血统的Ian灌成了现在这个鬼样子。

Ian在当天晚上被送回了家，虽然医生坚持认为这不是一次发作，只是药物和酒精的反应，可是Fiona还是再三表示要留下照看Ian并且为他请了假，只是最终，Fiona被店里叫走，临走前指着Lip的鼻子狠狠道：“你他妈的最好赶快给我把这件事情解决了，你这个自以为是的混蛋。”  
Lip抽了抽鼻子，他现在不知道自己是不是真的搞砸了这件事，但是他确定仰躺在Mickey房间里那个他几乎要不认识的弟弟，是肯定没有任何事的。于是Lip躺在客厅的沙发上，决定睡一觉起来看看Ian是不是正常的活着之后去把拖了三天的企划案签了。一个同芝加哥政府合作的，针对旧城区的改造方案，顺便运气好的话，能和那个不吐骨头的老东西谈点什么交易。

Ian躺在床上，他突然间特别怀念早些年，那个一直张扬喧嚣的小霸王被自己圈在怀里，他可以低下头闻到他洗发水的香气，和Mickey身上那只属于他的味道，那时候他们甚至整夜不停地做爱，Mickey只有在床上才是温顺的，光是想想那个样子他就能硬起来。手机却忽然亮起了灯光，闪乱了Ian的思绪，他抬手抓起那个不停闪着的东西，上面写着：  
I FUCKING MISS U，Unknown。  
Ian翻身爬了起来，手指几乎颤抖地回拨了那个号码，结果电话那头是一个粗俗的老女人，骂骂咧咧说他们两个混蛋打扰了她难得的睡眠，Ian废了很大的力气才让那个女人告诉他，她口中的另一个混蛋刚刚在她睡着的墙根旁边砸碎了一个瓶子，又狠狠的一拳砸在了墙上后，把这个破手机掼在了她的旁边。  
Ian挂掉电话之后坐在床边，似乎有一种前所未有的力量朝着他的胸口狠狠的砸了一拳，比五年前的那一拳更狠，仿佛在上涌的血液让他有一种几乎被溺死的错觉。他打开了衣橱的门，看着挂在他衣服旁边的明显小上一号的旧衣服，娘们一点的话他似乎可以说，那是他们的过去。  
他们第一次做爱的时候Mickey穿的棕黄背心，那时候是简单直接的索取与给予，以及男人身上汗水的味道。还有那件黑色的外套，Mickey因为和他在货架后面的一炮最终被Kash一枪打进了少管所。灰白条纹背心是他们第一个在狭小的车厢里匆忙的吻，后来Mickey被那个醉酒的疯女人用猎枪打在他手感极好的屁股上。至于Mickey婚礼时那件西装则被他当成垃圾和那个俄国妓女留下的东西一起扔进了火堆里，还有Mickey为了他出柜时穿的那件条纹衬衫，他还能看到Mickey挑眉看向他说：“You happy now ?“忐忑却释然。还有那一天，Mickey穿着破旧的绿色夹克，站在他家门口对他仿佛誓言：”It means thick and thin, good times, bad, sickness, health, all that shit.”或者Mickey在监狱玻璃的另一旁祈求他，希望他对他说出哪怕一句的不舍与爱意，哪怕是欺骗的也好，就在他为了自己进监狱之后。而最后，所有一切的面孔、回忆、那些痴迷纠缠的过去变成了Mickey在边关穿着裙子祈求他，祈求他能够和他一起走。  
Ian滑下床紧紧的抱着那件衣服，把自己埋在那些衣服里，无声无泪的哭泣。他记得在自己躁郁症最严重的时候，家里乱成一团，Carl进了少管所，Frank从医院出来把家里弄得一团糟，Fiona刚刚从监狱里出来，Debbie正在烦恼青春期的爱情，而Lip，仅仅是让整个家庭维持一个表面的正常就已经竭尽全力。那时候，似乎所有的人都默认Mickey会照顾他，也确实，Mickey为了他变成了曾经可能连他自己都不会想到的样子。他陪他去医院，用各种方法搞钱给他买药，替他记着所有药物的注意事项，每天看着他吃饭。他会不计一切代价满足自己的一切要求，予取予求。而自己又是个什么样的混蛋，他觉得Mickey是个娘炮，觉得为了自己改变的Mickey不再是自己深爱的那个人，就在Mickey被警察拖走之前，他还对Mickey的告白嗤之以鼻想要和他分手。然后迅速的找了下一个男朋友，如果不是那个俄国妓女花钱求他，他甚至一次都不会去看他。  
Linda说“You deserve better.“然后他遇见了Mickey，可是他却是彻彻底底的不值得一个这么好的人。  
他配不上Mickey对他的爱，配不上篆刻在Mickey胸口的Gallagher，配不上深埋在Mickey心中流淌在血液里的那个Ian，他不配和Mickey一起离开。或许曾经的他配得上， 只是现在的自己只配在这里，看着曾经的一切，想着Mickey，逐渐衰老腐烂变成一具真正的尸体，以此赎罪。  
他质疑了他们的爱情，又画地为牢，将自己禁锢在这方寸之间，这是他这一辈子的最大的过错，让他终究错过了那个人。  
时光支离破碎，迎面斑驳。  
眼泪最终还是流出来了，Ian跪在地上，仿佛在嘶吼。  
Mickey，I miss you，too.  
Mickey，I love you，and I will forever wait for you.

第二天早上Lip把那个在床边抱着一团旧衣物哭得乱七八糟然后昏过去的弟弟扔回了被揉成一团腌菜的床上之后就离开了，手机上是合伙人刚刚发来的照片，是Mickey在黑夜里的街角穿着背心人字拖摇摇晃晃的样子。真他妈是一家人，和刚才屋里头那个还在昏睡的实在是太像了，Lip想。虽说Lip对那个过分苍白总是在街道里摇摇晃晃，甚至还曾经揍过自己一顿的痞子没有任何好感，也不得不承认至少自己一家曾经欠了他的，不仅仅是Ian。Lip上了车，昨天夜里的女伴早不知道什么时候就走了，他甚至懒得发条短信，他忽然想给Mandy打个电话了，说句对不起或者谢谢你。  
除却那一天晚上的失态，后来的Ian又变成了正常的样子，工作拼命而不顾一切，只是总分神在自己的手机上，随便一条垃圾短信都会让他从凳子上跳起来。然而几天过去了，本就没有怀抱的多少期望一点一点被消磨干净，他似乎正在接受那个想念就是最后的告别，接受他们之间的结局不是爱而是无尽的遗憾和思念。  
然而上帝保佑，新的一条短信终于来了：Look up！unknown。  
福灵心至，Ian连没有半分忧郁与迷茫都没有，便明白了Mickey的意思，他脱下制服后连外套都没有来得及穿上， 便简单交代几句后冲了出去。  
Mickey带着歪歪斜斜的毛线帽，一边向远处走去一边摇晃着手里的啤酒罐，对他说，Look up.  
Ian一路奔跑，他听不见街边的喧闹，也看不到四周匆忙的行人，  
Mickey给他的早已被淘汰的功能机和其他一些杂七杂八的东西放在一起，充电之后接到了太多条短信，破烂的功能机储存功能有限，更早的已经看不到了，最新的那一条是一个墨西哥城镇的地理坐标还有一个拗口的名字。

Mickey在递过去护照的时候甚至想过不如就这么回去算了，如果可以回到Ian身边哪怕再坐上几年牢又有什么关系，他对那个狗屁的墨西哥半点兴趣都没有，只是因为八年太久了，久到他不敢去想象没有Ian的人生，他只是觉得如果是Ian在身边那墨西哥真的是一个美妙绝伦的地方。假如真的有重来一次的机会，Mickey想，他一定会把那个女人绑上石头扔到河里而不是给她随便扔到什么地方。可是Mickey也知道他不能那么做，谋杀未遂加上逃狱再加上他自己那些该死的案底，哪怕把那个随便什么玩意的墨西哥杀手供出来也足以让他把牢底坐穿，他不知道Ian会不会等自己，毕竟在监狱里那么久他都没有出现过，而且该死的，他甚至有了新炮友。  
结果安检实在是好过，牵着狗的警察甚至没有让他把假发撩开就放过了他，看着后视镜里Ian的笑容，Mickey想，再给他几年，几年都好，他一定还会回到这个男人的身边，只要红毛还愿意。怎么会不愿意呢，如果自己可以给他一个稳定的生活，他相信Ian一定是愿意的，Mickey就这么一脚油门把车开到了墨西哥，开始了一个全新的没有红毛的生活。  
最开始的日子并不好过，他不懂西班牙语，没有什么朋友，他身上的现金甚至不够三个月的房租，尽管他有无数搞到快钱的办法，可是他知道，如果还想要在这个地方继续生活下去，还想要有一个全新的身份回到芝加哥那个红毛旁边，他就不能那么做。于是曾经的南区小霸王成为了一个洗碗工，在墨西哥底层挣扎过活。然而每一个南区居民都是不死的小强，他们能够在任何一个环境里生活的如鱼得水，Mickey只用了半个月不仅把试图在他这里占便宜的渣渣一个一个打回去收了一圈小弟，还顺便学会了那个秃噜秃噜吐舌头的西班牙语，于是Mickey重操旧业，开了一个运输公司，正经的。事实证明，Mickey在打砸抢烧之外的事上也很有天赋，两年的时间就把这个只有一辆皮卡的没名字的小作坊变成了一个坐拥几十辆车的Galagher，和他胸口上刻的一模一样。他想哪怕最终不能和那个红毛在一起，他也要给自己留点什么。相思入骨，日日如梦，可是即使如此，他也没有勇气去找Ian，他不知道自己还在不在芝加哥警局的通缉内，更何况他也不知道这是不是自己的一厢情愿。他没有买房子，也没人见过他和谁在一起过，稍许空闲就把自己灌得半死，抱着酒瓶子喊公司的名字，总有人调侃这个挺好的小伙子怎么就嫁给个公司不愿快意人生。  
Mickey很少有勇气在清醒的时刻回顾与红毛在一起的时光，他之前很长一段时间都认为自己对于和红毛在一起这件事除了干之外都不屑一顾，可是等到Ian离开他之后他才发现，其实他能牢记几乎所有的细节。他曾经想过回忆Ian在床上的样子自慰，他可以想象Ian的唇在耳边似有似无的亲吻，Ian的手掌将他的紧紧包住压在床上，Ian胸膛的温度贴着他颤栗的脊背，还有那让他几乎燃烧起来的热度，可是每每到临近的那一刻，他就会看到Ian望着他说：“I can’t.”他都快忘记了，琥珀色的眼眸里究竟是对他的留恋还是不屑。Mickey很长一段时间总认为自己是欠Ian的，他不愿意坦诚的面对和Ian的爱情，不愿意出柜，尽管他有一个为此会杀了他的混账父亲，甚至于他还和一个俄国妓女结了婚，搞出来了一个天知道是不是他的儿子。尤其是在Ian为了他去了军队之后，Mandy加上Gallagher的一家似乎都认为这是他的原因，更不用说在Ian回来之后用各种方式的提醒。所以他把后来对于Ian的言听计从更多的归于那根本不应该在他身上出现的负罪感，仿佛这样他就不是一个沉醉于儿女情仇的婊子一样。  
Mickey就这么混混沌沌的过了五年，最终那被压抑多年的想念让他在某一天醉酒后发了第一条短信。第二天醒来他才有时间去承认自己做了娘炮才会做的事，喝醉酒然后疯狂的思念，虽然他一直都在这么做，但是该死的，他并不想让Ian知道。Mickey先装作若无其事带着车队出了一趟远工，差不多一周的时间他似乎终于想通了，五年的时间，他没有一天能够不想起Ian，他会想念和那个人从开始到最后的日子，尤其是红毛的笑容，无论是烂漫的羞涩的亦或者是矜持的嘲讽的，他总会想念。他爱Ian，从他承认这个事实的那一刻开始他就明白，如果不能和这个红毛在一起他的一生大概也没有什么意义了。所以或早或晚他终会屈服于爱，屈服于对Ian的怀恋和思念。  
Ian大概是在短信发出的第三天到达他所在的城市，Mickey终究在这一场豪赌里看到了些许胜利的曙光。

Ian到达这个连风都带着墨西哥香料味道的城市后，就顺着新的短信到了一个偏僻小巷的深处，Mickey就在那里等着他，背光只能看清他的轮廓。他看到Mickey转过身，像五年前一样微笑着向他走来，Ian下定决心，他这一次一定要和他在一起，再也不要重蹈五年前的覆辙。  
Mickey穿着和以往一样的懒人背心，宽大裤腿下露出紧绷的小腿肌肉，Ian突然感觉有点口渴。  
“hi。”Mickey冲他笑着打招呼，切成片的阳光把他的脸映射出些许柔和的轮廓，曾经白的惊人的脸庞稍微有些晒黑了，只是时光仁慈，除了眼角细碎的纹路之外，他还是曾经的模样。他依旧有着明亮而霸道的眉眼，带着点痞气的笑容。  
Ian没有说话，只是单纯的冲上前去，狠狠的吻住他。没有试探没有你来我往的交流，只是掠夺与索取，这就是他们一直以来的相处，Mickey的手掌抚摸着Ian的脸庞，唾液交换，仿佛那五年的空白从未曾存在，他们也不是在异乡胆战心惊，而是在彼此最熟悉的怀抱里相濡以沫。  
Ian狠狠的搂住Mickey，无论Mickey怎么挣扎，多少次试图将他推开也不愿意放开。从接到Mickey的短信的那一刻起，他就明白，这一辈子，只有彼此才能够在一起。  
“fuck u，Gallagher！”Mickey发觉Ian又壮实了一些，胸膛坚硬的肌肉硌得他有点疼，“你他妈的放开我好好说话，u bitch……”Ian又将他吻住了，一条腿强硬的挤进自己的两腿之间，然后被抵到身后粗粝的墙壁上，Mickey就在这么一个狭小的空间里被被Ian解开了裤子。  
性是他们之间最简单直接的交流，Ian一边将Mickey更加用力的向后推去，一边将自己的裤子也脱了下来，膨胀的欲望几乎吞噬了他的理智。天知道，他只需要闻到Mickey身上那熟悉的气味都已经硬得疼痛。他就像是不知餍足的野兽，在Mickey裸露出来的肌肤上吸吮啃噬，留下红色的紫色的痕迹。而一向拒绝用除了下半身交流的Mickey只是将手无力的搭在他的肩膀上，迷离渴望的扬起脖颈，暴露出脆弱的颈动脉和颤动的喉结。  
“呃……”在Ian把欲望毫无预兆的推进他的身体的时候，Mickey闷哼一声，然后报复似的狠狠一口咬在Ian颈侧线条凌厉的肌肉上。他觉得自己身下那处更紧了，他妈的。  
Mickey整个身体不受控制的上下跌宕着，天知道他有多么迷恋这种被Ian掌控了一切的感觉，他能感觉到身体里属于Ian的那一部分火热的跳动，激烈撞击的地方有一种酥麻的疼痛，而他们的胸膛相互摩擦，然后被汗水黏贴在一起。颈项交叠，他们少有的亲密姿势，却在这个时刻抚慰了他们五年未曾碰触的身体，心跳似乎和谐成了同一频率，咚，咚。  
高潮到来的一刻，他们的眼前一同有缤纷的光芒闪过，可是彼此的目光只想执着于对方的脸庞，他们不需要再言语，不需要再倾诉，只需要这样抵死缠绵，就足以慰藉。

Mickey把Ian带回了公司，他望着Ian看到公司名字之后藏不住的笑容忍不住冲着他比了一个中指，这个名字就像是将他所有未能表露的心思完全剖开在Ian面前，他感觉自己当年的决定就他妈的是一个错误。Ian走到带着Mickey生活气息的房间里，就把房门锁上了，他把Mickey摔在沙发上，不知满足的又一次吻了上去，他似乎在Mickey的嘴唇上找到了新的乐趣，用各种各样的姿势角度力度噬咬着，让那双单薄的淡色的唇上染上绚丽的色彩。Ian又逐渐转移战地，将刚刚才印刻上的艳色痕迹吮吸成瘀滞的紫色，Mickey整个人禁不住的颤抖着，他感觉到自己的衣服被Ian用一种缓慢的挑逗的速度剥开，和以往直来直往的方式完全不同的感觉，他所有的与男性的性爱体验都来自于Ian，而天哪，他永远不会厌烦也永远不会满足。Ian讲Mickey的那处深深地吞进喉咙里，舌面反复扫过敏感的顶端，换来身体下的修长的腿狠狠的圈住他的脖颈。  
“Fuck u, Ian，just， just fuck me！”Mickey在空隙中将Ian整个人拉上来，硬挺的欲望顶在Ian的小腹上摩擦着，他将腿缠在Ian精瘦的腰侧，身后贪婪的试图将Ian整个欲望吞进去，  
“fuck u now.”Ian顺势一顶，他深埋在拿出湿润和柔软里，速度不快但是每一次都仿佛用尽全身力气一样，能感觉到Mickey随着他动作的颤栗和颤抖，食髓知味。  
Ian有恢复了他们刚刚开始在一起时候的肆无忌惮，等到性事结束之后，Mickey就在沙发上沉沉的睡了过去。Ian随便套了一条裤子就坐在旁边的板凳上，他先给Fiona打了一个电话，她的怒气隔着国界线都能感受得到，Ian不得不在Mickey被Fiona在电话里的尖叫吵醒之前安抚了她的情绪并且再三保证自己绝对安全，然后把电话打给了Lip。Lip的反应则是平淡了很多，他也没有问Ian在哪里，谢天谢地这让Ian减少了很多不必要的麻烦，然后确认了Ian现在一切安好，便让Ian在墨西哥好好的带着，等着他的消息再决定下一步行动。最后回复了几个工作短信并把假期尽可能延至最长之后Ian就无所事事的拿起沙发旁边的杂志随意翻了起来。Ian只会一些最简单的西班牙语，所以他只能随意看看图片打发时间，书页在他的手指间快速的流过，Ian的目光也只是随意一扫，他的更多心思还是在躺在沙发上的Mickey身上。结果一张照片从中间的一本大概是财经杂志里飘了出来，正面朝上落在地上，Ian红色的眉毛挑着，带着过时的毛线帽子，嘴角撇着傻里傻气的笑容，中指占了照片的大半。Ian突然感觉心口的酸涩无法呼吸，看他Ian Gallagher真他妈牛逼，能让Mickey把他的名字刻在胸口上，又把一张十多年前的照片藏在杂志里，这大概是他这一生中最大的成就。Ian把照片捡起来，重新夹进那本财经杂志里，装作若无其事的蹭了一下眼角，然后坐了回去，只是目光再也没有办法从Mickey身上挪开。  
Mickey直到暮色深沉才醒过来，他已经好久没有过这么好的睡眠了。  
“Fuck！”Mickey先是低声骂道，大概太久没有过这么疯狂的时候，现在他终于真的明白了纵欲过度的滋味。他把改在身上的Ian的衬衫随手扔在沙发背上，结果抬起头就看到Ian坐在一旁，眼睛里似乎在发光似的盯着他看。“what are you fucking doing！”Mickey怒道，金黄色的夕阳很好的掩饰了他脸庞上骤然腾起的红色，“你他妈在真么看我信不信我把你眼睛挖出来！”Mickey慌不择言的威胁。  
“当然不信。”Ian一下子笑起来，他显然已经看出来了Mickey在他面前的色厉内荏，尽管Mickey经常会和他打上一架，但那是他们才能懂的情趣。Ian把被他自己扔在办公桌上的内裤拿给Mickey，顺手在Mickey睡得乱七八糟的杂毛上揉了两下：“穿上裤子，我要饿死了，咱们去吃饭。”  
“Fuke off！”Mickey冲着Ian比了两个中指，然后听话的套上裤子和衣服，丝毫不在意露在外面的痕迹。

Ian在这个城市里停留了三天，Mickey把工作全部扔给了下面叫苦不迭的小弟们，然后他们两个人不分昼夜的做爱，除了吃饭睡觉唯一剩下的就是在一家还算正规的旅馆里缠绵，毕竟两个人如今都有了正经的工作。偶尔他们也在不算炎热的夜晚出门吹吹风吃点宵夜，两个人在空旷的街道上肆无忌惮的奔跑牵手和亲吻。醉生梦死，Ian藏在血液里又被压抑多年的欲望和疯狂在这三天里表现的淋漓尽致毫无掩饰，在Mickey面前，他才是真正的Ian Gallagher。然而对于Mickey来说，却仿佛最后的狂欢，他对于Ian永远的陪伴并没有什么太大的信心，诚惶诚恐患得患失。  
一场酣畅淋漓的欢爱之后，Mickey将Ian搭在自己肩上的手拉到嘴边吻了一下，这对于他们来说是难得的温存，Ian在Mickey耳边落下一个不含任何情欲的吻，便翻身下床。他们的衣服乱七八糟的散落在床边，Ian却没有任何想要将他们穿上身的想法，墨西哥旅馆里劣质的黄色灯光把一切照射的淫荡而颓靡，却把Mickey睡下的侧脸照射的无比温柔，褪去了清醒时刻对外人的张牙舞爪，仿佛刚刚的激烈缠绵不复存在，这样的Mickey更像是Ian深爱而熟悉的那个人。年少时的Ian饱受父母摧残，唯一能够带给他温暖的大概只有吵闹的兄弟姐妹和这个人，尽管表现的像是一个真正的南区少年那样躁动不安，其实他的内心最渴望的大概还是那个最为质朴而稚嫩的愿望，稳定的工作，不富裕但是不用东躲西藏逃债的生活，一个伴侣，一个真正意义上的家庭。他追逐许久，在这个愿望和轰轰烈烈的爱情之中左顾右盼顾此失彼，然后在深夜里希望与Mickey一同走向未来，他曾经以为这是他的痴心妄想，最终才明白这是他们两个人的业障，他们都曾经在不同的时间用不同的方式为彼此辗转反侧，却总是与最对的最好的时光失之交臂，直到如今才终于重新握回手中。Ian捞起窗台上的啤酒灌了几口，便重新爬回床上，把疲惫困顿的Mickey抱在怀中，Mickey挣扎了两下只有就自然而然的找到最舒服的位置继续睡了过去，他们的怀抱契合，肌肤熨帖，在彼此面前坦诚的就像是婴儿一般，大概再也不会如此的爱人了， Ian想，其实墨西哥也不错。  
Ian是被自己的手机铃声吵醒的，电话那头是Fiona气冲冲的声音：”你这是乐不思蜀，不打算回来了？！“  
Ian抬起身来，靠在床头上，腰腹处能感觉到Mickey平稳呼吸时的气息，他忽然有了一种冲动：“如果不行，那就不回去了吧，这里也挺好的。”  
“你疯了！”Fiona大叫：“你的工作不要了么？还有你的生活？”  
“不破不立。”一声仿佛叹息，Ian用指尖搓捏着Mickey的发丝：“再等等吧，Fiona，让我再想想。”  
“好吧好吧。”Fiona那头有人在喊着她的名字，她似乎在用肩窝夹着手机匆匆的穿鞋：“记得回来，记得打电话！听到没？！”就挂了电话。  
Ian将手机随手甩在旁边的柜子上，然后轻轻摩挲Mickey肩膀上柔韧的肌肉，情不自禁的落下一个又一个吻，Mickey半梦半醒中本能的回应起来，清晨的身体总是敏感而又躁动的，于是Ian顺势就着这样的姿势把Mickey的腿缠在自己的腰上，然后把硬挺的欲望又一次推进了Mickey还柔软湿润的身体里，他们的动作并没有以往的激烈，更多了一些缠绵和不舍。Ian对于Mickey的身体几乎于了如指掌，每一次的挺进都让Mickey忍不住的颤抖起来。且过一日是一日，Mickey放纵自己沉溺在Ian的身体里，和这个近乎梦幻的虚妄中。

Lip的电话在两个人放纵后的深夜里姗姗来迟，几个夜晚没有睡的咖啡啤酒还有披萨的味道隔着话筒传了过来：“过两天就回来吧。”Lip懒洋洋的说道，仿佛即将过境回到美国的不是一个被通缉的越狱犯人，而是一个热爱生活定时交税的三好青年。  
震惊的不仅仅是Ian，连Mickey也适时的表现出了不可思议，虽然表达的方式是对着话筒骂了一句fucking god。Mickey曾经想过的他们最好的相处方式就是这样，短暂的相聚放肆然后各自回去度过自己的人生直到有一天再一次回到在小格子间里等待他偶尔一次的探望，或者Ian有千万分之一的可能放弃自己的人生为了他而屈就这个比南区还要混乱万分的小城镇，然而时过经年，哪怕如今的Ian真的能够为了他来到这里他自己也会反对的。然而今天的Lip给了他们一个完全没能想过的未来，一个全新的身份，一具几乎只剩下白骨的尸体，从此Mickey Milkovich就是死在边境荒漠里的枯骨，而另一个Mickey whatever会是一个拥有一家小公司，身家清白证件齐全，按时纳税正在积极移民的普通美裔墨西哥人。未来只要Mickey不再犯事，他们可以在美国任何一个区像是普通人一般生活，而这一切，天知道Lip是如何做到的。电话里不方便说的很多，Lip只是让Ian放心，当年关押Mickey的那间监狱在他离开的时候还没能完成从纸质文档到大数据的转换，只要证明Mickey已死，所有的存档都会被彻底消除，再无后顾之忧。Ian难得的表现出犹豫和忐忑，反而是Mickey毫不犹豫的下了决心，于他而言，这几年的生活仿佛行尸走肉，他宁愿在监狱里度日如年等待Ian偶尔来看他一眼然后期待多少年之后的重逢，也不愿意继续这样永远无法畅想未来的生活。Ian终于在Mickey的坚持下接受了这次的冒险，之后的整个夜晚他们都用来推敲细节【Lip为他们安排好所有的细节……】，一环环相扣之复杂让Mickey和Ian不得不说这只有Lip这个从小就开始为他们擦屁股的变态才能想得到。Lip在这几天已经为他们解决了Mickey Milkovich死亡的证明和Mickey现在身份的移民，而Mickey和Ian只需要分别在Lip要求的时间拿着Lip准备好的证件淡定自若的再一次走过安检就可以了。  
不过Lip也坦诚过，尽管他已经尽可能的打理好所有细节，但是聪明如他也不能保证这件事会百分之百如同他们期待的那个样子发展，百分之一或者万分之一的可能，Mickey会被边检认出来，更不必说之后Mickey还有漫长的时间在这个曾经四处张贴他的通缉令的城市生活。就在Ian再一次犹豫并反复表示自己可以辞职来到墨西哥与他生活的时候，Mickey耸耸肩停住了Ian的碎碎念，他表示【大不了就再逃出来一次】，轻松得仿佛监狱只是他一个随进随出的暂时住所。于是一切就这么忐忑随意的决定下来了。  
接下来的时间里Mickey遵从Lipde的要求和Ian分别办理了一些必要的手续，比如公司的注册，他自己的一些身份证明和资产证明，Lip并没有让他放弃自己的公司，而是建议他在一定程度上给了当年最开始跟随他的那些人一定的自主权并保留了自己的最终决策权。尽管Lip很是自负，他也不得不承认Mickey这几年做的相当不错，不同于Ian，Mickey的倔强和狡猾让他在这种弱肉强食的世界里如鱼得水，Lip甚至认为Mickey有能力将这个公司带到美国其他的城市里，当然前提是他有这样的野心。  
两天之后Mickey和Ian在一个偏僻巷子里废弃的工厂里与Lip的手下街头，拿着Lip给Mickey准备好的文件分别开车来到边检，在法律上来说他已经是一个清白的美国公民了。  
Ian首先过检，Mickey驱车跟在之后，尽管做好了心理准备，轮到他时还是有些恍惚的将证明递给边检的警官，Mickey觉得这远远比他越境过来的时候还要难熬，人往往在距离完美最近的时候忐忑不安患得患失。呜呜叫着的警犬尽职的围绕着他的车嗅着，过去的每一秒都像是无限拉长的审判与折磨，两三分钟的时间Mickey的衬衫里就出了一层汗，直到边检警官将文件递还：“欢迎来到美国，恭喜你。”如同救赎，Mickey发誓这是除了Ian的我爱你之外这辈子听到的最动听的一句话了，他甚至难得认真的回答了一句谢谢你，然后发动了车辆。  
这是如同五年前他们分别的时候一般的烈阳，Ian将车停在当年他们离别是的地方，逆光的脸庞一如曾经，Mickey无法克制自己冲上去亲吻他的欲望，刚刚的那几分钟仿佛五年的时间一样漫长。Ian将Mickey紧紧的拥抱在怀里，在他的耳边细语：“欢迎回家。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你们的阅读和喜欢。


End file.
